


A Second Chance At Love

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Language, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Past Infidelity, Romance, Secrets, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Years ago, after a silly fight with her boyfriend Danny, Clara Oswald meets fellow student Alec Hardy at a party. The two hit it off but things quickly get hot and the two spend the night together. Despite feelings for each other Clara goes back to Danny.But when she discovers she's pregnant she lies and tells everyone including Alec that it's Danny's.But years after Danny's killed in an accident, Clara's past is about to haunt her when her daughter Katy decides to find Alec, opening up years of old wounds and lies. But could this also be a second chance for Alec and Clara? Can they finally have the relationship they've always wanted?(Takes place after season three)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there! So I had this plot bunny for a while and I do love Alec and Clara and it's been a while since I've done one so here we are! :) Now there will be a few flashbacks, not a lot but I will let you know when one is coming :)
> 
> Hope you like it! Thanks! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, if this seems different it is. I'm going a slightly different direction. Same concept just a bit different, wasn't happy with the first idea. Now I didn't delete it because I didn't see a need to. It's the same story just slightly changed.
> 
> But I hope you like the changes :)

“How about this?” Daisy Hardy asked her father, Alec. She sat at the kitchen table eating her cereal.

Alec peered over her shoulder at her tablet of another prom dress. He scoffed. The dress was way too revealing! 

“Uh, try again.” He said.

Daisy frowned.

“What’s wrong with it?” She asked.

He poured himself another cup of decaf coffee.

“Nothing,” Alec remarked. “Just the side of it looks like it was attacked by scissors!” He said sarcastically.

She sighed swiping to the next one.

“Mum, would let me wear it.” Daisy replied shrugging.

Alec rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure she would.” He muttered.

She found another one, a more blue modest dress with straps.

“How’s this?” Daisy asked.

He looked and nearly choked on his coffee. The price was ridiculous!

“That for a dress?” He exclaimed.

Daisy groaned putting down her tablet.

“I’m going to go to prom wearing drapes, aren’t I?” She remarked.

He gave her a look as he sat down.

“No,” Alec replied. He looked at her dismayed expression. “Look, I’ve got a friend that makes dresses and gowns. The kind that you like. Let me talk to her and see what I can do, eh?” He replied.

Daisy arched her eyebrow.

“No drapes or flannel?” She asked.

He smirked.

“No, no drapes, no flannel, or any strange fabric.” Alec promised.

Daisy thought about it and nodded.

“Alright,” She said. Then she looked at him, curious. “How did you meet a dressmaker?” Daisy asked.

Alec shrugged.

“From that dating app you set me up on,” He replied simply. Alec sighed. “The date was awkward but we decided to stay friends.” He sipped his coffee. “Turns out we have a lot in common.”

Daisy sighed.

“That’s not the point of the app,” She said. “You’re supposed to meet someone and fall in love!” Daisy told him.

Alec set aside his paper and looked at his daughter.

“Sweetheart, I appreciate, what you’re doing but I’m just not ready for a relationship but when I am you’ll be the first to know.” He told her.

Daisy scoffed.

“No, I won’t,” She replied. “I’ll be old and grey by the time you’re ready!” She snorted.

Alec just smirked.

Just then the bus horn beeped.

Alec sighed.

“That’s you, luv.” He said.

Daisy grabbed her book bag and hugged her father before leaving.

Alec sat there a few minutes finishing his coffee. He checked his watch, he was running late. He grabbed his I.D and his keys and dashed out.

But he mentally cursed himself when he realized he left his work laptop in the driver’s seat. Alec sighed and bent inside and started to move it to the passenger seat when he heard a throat clearing startling him and causing him to bang his head.

“Ow, damn it!” He muttered.

Alec pulled out of the car and scowled at a young woman about college age with dark chestnut hair with purple highlights, her eyes were a golden amber and she was tall and thin dressed only in jeans, a turquoise colored t-shirt and a grey hoodie.

He sighed exasperated.

Great somebody selling something, he thought.

Alec looked at her, politely.

“Look, Miss, I’m already late for work so whatever you’re selling I’m not interested and I don’t need to be saved, okay?” He remarked.

The girl seemed nervous. She tugged on her fingers.

“Actually, I’m here to see you,” She replied in a small voice. “You are Alec Hardy, yeah?” She asked.

Alec just looked at her. There was something about her voice. Something familiar.

“Um, yeah, why?” He asked.

The girl exhaled.

“This isn’t going to be easy,” She said. “And I’m not trying to cause trouble, I swear…” The young girl rambled.

Alec sighed and did a time out signal.

“Could you just tell me what it is, please?” He said slightly exasperated.

She nodded.

The girl tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Do you know a girl name Clara Oswald?” She asked.

That name struck a chord with Alec. He had met Clara at a party, they spent the night together. Despite her having a boyfriend he hoped something more would’ve come from it but she got pregnant by Danny and he never saw her again.

He nodded slowly.

“Yes, why?” He asked.

“I’m Katy Oswald, her daughter.” She replied.

Alec smiled slightly.

“Oh, nice to meet you,” He replied. “But why are you here?” Alec asked.

Katy swallowed.

“Because you’re my father.” She replied.

His eyes widen in shock. That didn't make sense! Clara told him Danny was the father!

He shook head confused.

"That's not possible." Alec said more to himself.

Katy lowered her eyes ashamed.

“Mum, lied.” She admitted.

Alec immediately felt his world and his heart fall.


	2. Flashback: The College Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, sorry about the deletion I wasn't happy with the chapter but I think this one is a lot better and hopefully, I've captured Alec as a young man *fingers crossed* 
> 
> Hope you like it! Thanks! :)

Clara Oswald walked through the crowded room dodging drunk guests and furniture. She muttered under her breath as she walked past the couples making out. She rolled her eyes.

Finally, she found a couch to sit on. She watched the other couples having fun.

“Why did I come here?” She wondered.

Then she remembered. She had a fight with Danny and Amy swore this party would make her feel better. She then spotted her friend flirting with another student name Matt.

Clara sighed. This party was not making her feel better. Just then she heard a male voice.

“Mind if I sit?” He asked.

She glanced up and a young male student was standing there. He was also cute, really cute! Tall, thin with brown short hair and piercing amber eyes. He was dressed in jeans, a dark green sweater and a leather jacket. He looked just a miserable as her.

“Sure.” Clara replied.

“Thanks.” He said sitting down.

Clara studied him. She had seen him before.

“You’re from the other campus, aren’t you,” She said. “The Torchwood academy?” Clara guessed.

He nodded.

“Yeah,” He replied. “I’m studying law enforcement.” He explained. “I’m Alec.” He introduced himself.

Clara smiled.

“I’m Clara.” She said.

Alec repeated the name in his head, it was really pretty.

She looked at him.

“So, what brings you here?” Clara asked.

Alec shrugged.

“Oh, I’m here to party,” He grunted. “Have fun, fun, fun!” He said sarcastically.

Clara smirked.

“Nice of you to lie,” She said. “Now, why are you here?” She asked.

He sighed.

“Friend thought it would be fun,” He replied simply. “Said it would help me come out of my shell.” Alec explained.

Clara nodded.

He glanced at her.

“What about you?” Alec asked.

Clara shrugged.

“Fight with my boyfriend, something daft,” She replied staring into her cup. “My friend said coming here would help me feel better.” She remarked.

“Sorry.” He said.

She waved her hand as if brushing it off.

“It’s okay,” Clara replied. “Things will be fine tomorrow. We’ll make up.” She sighed.

Alec just nodded.

Clara glanced at him, curious.

“Where’s your friend?” She asked.

He scoffed and pointed at the couple dancing.

“Dancing. With the very girl he set me up with.” Alec muttered.

“Ouch!” She cringed.

He just shrugged.

“I’m used to it.” He replied softly.

Clara frowned. It didn't seem fair. Alec seemed like a really nice guy and she could tell he was bothered.

She looked at him.

“Well, you shouldn’t be used to,” Clara said. She stood from the couch and extended her hand. Alec glanced up at her, curious. “Wanna dance?” She asked.

Butterflies swarmed his stomach. She was asking him to dance?

“I…I’m not a very good dancer.” He stuttered.

Clara shrugged.

“Me neither,” She said. “But it doesn’t mean we can’t make them jealous, yeah?” Clara added mischievously.

Alec smirked shyly.

“Aye, I suppose not.” He said.

Clara grinned as he took her hand and they went to the floor. They intertwine fingers and moved their arms, smiling and giggling. Eventually, Alec pulled her close and they swayed side to side to the music like they were the only ones in the rooms. It was perfect!

Clara glanced at the clock, it was getting late and people were starting to leave. She looked at Alec.

“You wanna leave,” She asked. “Maybe go for a walk?” Clara said.

Alec nodded and they left the party together.

Once outside the cool air felt wonderful compare to the stuffy room. Alec couldn’t stop smiling, he actually had fun, tonight! 

Suddenly Clara blurted.

“Scotland!”

Alec looked at her strangely.

“Sorry?” He said.

She blushed.

“I just realized you where you're from.” Clara said.

He lightly scoffed.

“Ah, I was sure I had you fooled with my Brooklyn accent!” Alec joked.

She giggled.

“Seriously, Scotland sounds really nice. You must miss home, yeah?” She said.

Alec shrugged.

"Not really," He admitted. "My parents are always fighting. Just had to get out." Alec sighed.

Clara just nodded. They continued to walk.

She glanced at him. He was really handsome, Clara thought. If only he’d smile more.

She tilted her head.

“A penny for a smile?” Clara smirked.

“Huh?” Alec replied.

“A penny for a smile,” Clara repeated. “That’s what my mum used to say to get me to smile.” Her eyes became sad. “But she’s gone, now.” Clara said sadly.

Alec’s heart broke for her.

“I bet she was nice.” He said.

“She was,” Clara replied. She smiled. “She loved kids, loved teaching them.” Clara glanced at him. “I’m going to become a teacher like her.” She said determined.

Alec just nodded.

She looked at him. “So, how about it? One smile?” She teased.

He looked at her and sighed.

“Actually, I don’t need a penny,” Alec paused smiling shyly at her. “You already make me smile.” He told her sincerely.

Clara's cheeks turned pink and she suppressed a smile. Alec was so different from the other guys, so caring and kind. He was a real gentleman. Was it possible to fall for someone after just meeting them, she wondered?

She quickly dismissed the idea. It was daft, anyway she was with Danny!

“Um, it’s getting late.” She said.

“Yeah,” Alec sighed. “Walk you to your dorm?” He offered.

She nodded and they continued.

 

They got to her dorm door, Clara gazed up at Alec, still secretly wishing he didn’t have to go. She kept staring at those lips wondering what it would feel like to kiss him, to be held by him.

“Well, here we are,” He smiled. “It was nice meeting you, Clara.” Alec said.

Clara nodded.

“You, too.” She muttered softly.

She looked up at him, the word ‘stay’ repeating in her mind and heart.

“Well,” He sighed. “Better get going. Busy day, training and all….”

Before he could finish Clara pulled him down and started passionately kissing him. Alec didn’t resist and kissed her back holding her close, their lips gently tugging and kissing. Her fingers running through his hair, touching the soft skin of his neck. Her lips were soft and tasted like cherries.

He had been wanting to kiss her ever since their dance but what they were doing was wrong. Eventually he pulled back and looked at her catching his breath.

“Clara, we can’t,” He said. “You have a boyfriend.” Alec told her.  
But Clara, honestly didn’t care. It was wrong, it was very wrong but she just wanted to forget the fight, forget Danny, forget everything. She just wanted Alec.

Clara just pouted and pulled him closer.

“Shut up and do as you’re told.” She breathed into his mouth before kissing him, again. Her seductive tone sent shivers through him and Alec didn’t question after that. The door couldn’t unlock fast enough and the two stumbled inside and the night quickly became romantic bliss.


End file.
